


Kaleidoscope

by pottersbutt



Series: I Fall Apart [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, F/M, M/M, Post War, eye colours changing to how dracos feeling, idk this kinda came into my head by i like it, throughout hogwarts time thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt
Summary: Harry's always been intrigued by the way Malfoy's eyes change with his emotions.





	Kaleidoscope

Also available in Russian  **[here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6695782) ** thanks to **[@FossRosalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FossRozalia/pseuds/FossRozalia)**

* * *

 

When Harry first saw them, it was after McGonagall made him seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  Malfoy’s nostrils flared in annoyance and his eyes turned blood red. Harry and Ron gasped simultaneously, but Malfoy blinked several times before the red morphed into whatever their normal colour was.

The next time Harry had seen Malfoy’s eyes change was when they were in detention in the Forbidden Forest and stumbled upon Voldemort drinking the unicorn blood. Malfoy screeched and ran; Harry only managed to see his eyes flicker to a bright yellow, before he ran to where ever Hagrid was.

When he came with Hagrid and they walked back to the castle, Harry fell into step next Malfoy.

‘Malfoy, your eyes, they change colours!’ Harry exclaimed, Malfoy stared at him pointedly, his eyes flickering to a brief red.

“I am _aware_ of that, Potter!” Malfoy snapped back, scowling at him.

**+**

Harry was most surprised at Malfoy’s eye colour in second year.

Malfoy was mocking Harry from across the Quidditch pitch, probably having the time of his life watching Harry soar across the pitch, away from the rogue bludger.

When Harry looked up to form a retort, he was dumbfounded. This resulted in the bludger missing him by a hairsbreadth. Malfoy’s eyes were bright green and in the sun they were the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

Harry stared at him and realised the snitch was fluttering next to Malfoy and took the opportunity to soar past and get a closer glimpse of the green. As Harry flew past him, he realised Malfoy’s eyes flickered to bright yellow, he had thought Harry was going to attack him.

**+**

Harry next brought up Malfoy’s eyes in third year, at breakfast.

His spoon clattered into his cereal bowl, and threw his hands up in exasperation.

‘It’s so easy, Hermione!’ Hermione looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at him. ‘To know! How he’s feeling. Just by looking at his bloody eyes.’

Ron choked on his bacon and shot a smirk at Hermione. ‘To be completely honest, Harry, I think Malfoy and Hermione should swap eyes, it would be so much easier to know when and when not to talk to her.’

Harry scowled at him jokingly. ‘But seriously, I actually think it’s really cool. Like, you don’t even need to ask, you could just look him in the eyes and say “don’t fucking lie to me, you’re sad,”’ Harry sighed sadly. ‘Imagine having that power of him.’

There was a cackle heard across the hall. Harry turned to look behind him, Malfoy was smirking at him.

“Discussing my eyes, _again_ , Potter?”

Harry cast his eyes skywards and let out an elongated sigh.

“My, my, Malfoy, your eyes are looking positively _rosey_ today! Did you have a good sleep?” Malfoy’s smirk disappeared and he frantically blinked, crossing his eyes as if to check whether they actually were. Harry, Ron and Hermione fell about laughing, because everyone _knew_ what rosey meant.

Parkinson had to place a hand on Malfoy’s shoulder and whispered in his ear to assure him his eyes definitely weren’t _rosey_ and he needn’t worry. Malfoy looked up and stared at Harry, his eyes the brightest shade of red Harry had ever seen. His breath hitched in his throat, as had everyone else’s in the hall. Malfoy stood up slowly and walked over to the Gryffindor table, visibly seething.

“You lying bastard!” Malfoy grabbed Harry by the front of his robes, Harry wouldn’t have been scared if it was someone else, but because it was _Malfoy_ and his eyes were fucking _red_ , Harry was scared shitless. Harry gulped and tried to pull his robes out of Malfoy’s grip, but it was like metal. “Don’t – ever – lie – to – me – about – my – fucking –eye – colour!” He loosened his grip on Harry and let himself be dragged away by Snape, who was mumbling something to blond as they walked away.

Harry sat down and grinned, determined to show any trace of fear on his face. “I won’t be doing that again anytime soon, then!”

Hermione’s mouth twitched and she let out huff of a laugh. “Harry?” He looked at her. “You were terrified, shut up.”

“Well, in my defence, he did overeat just a bit.”

His best friends scoffed.

**+**

Harry decided to go into further research as to what colours were what emotions.

Ron and Hermione sighed, but said nothing.

**+**

In fifth year, when Malfoy caught Harry and some of the DA, his eyes had been one of the brightest shades of green and Harry knew he was positively ecstatic.

Harry noticed that after Umbridge slapped him, Malfoy’s eyes swirled into dull yellow. Harry’s heart soared at the fact that Malfoy was _scared_ for him.

**+**

Harry snuck looks at Malfoy throughout sixth year. At each glance, he realised that every time he looked at Malfoy, his eyes got a darker shade of blue.

That was until Harry sneaked up on him in the bathroom.

They were purple.

When Harry cast the curse, Malfoy’s eyes turned bright pink. _Apathetic. S_ _howing or feeling no interest, enthusiasm, or concern._

  
**+**

As 1996 turned 1997, Harry’s thoughts often drifted to Malfoy and what colour his eyes were. Harry felt as if the thought of them were the only thing keeping him sane.

**+**

In late March, the trio got dragged to Malfoy manor. While they were running from the snatchers, Hermione cast a stinging hex on Harry, disfiguring his face – hopefully – beyond recognition. 

Harry got dragged through the gates first, Hermione and Ron following suite.

When Lucius Malfoy pushed Malfoy forward, Harry saw, for the first time in nearly a year. He saw his favourite thing in the world. The constantly flickering colours, never really settling on exact colours, _changed_ , for probably the first time in _months_ , to an astonishing shade of green, before flickering back to deep blue.

‘I can’t – I can’t be sure.’

Harry let out an audible sigh before reminding himself of his surroundings.

**+**

In the Room of Requirement, when Harry stumbled upon Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Harry was sure Malfoy was terrified.

When they flying out the room, Harry thought he would pass out from how tight Malfoy was holding him.

The five of them, minus Crabbe, tumbled out of the blazing room.

When they all regained some sort of strength, Harry turned to  Malfoy, who’s eyes were still blaring yellow, and threw his arms around the other boy, burying his face in Malfoy’s shoulder and letting out a sob before letting go and running off.

**+**

At Malfoy’s trial, when Harry testified for him, Harry caught his gaze and saw his eyes were light orange. _Nervous and anxious_.

Both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy got four years probation, if any sort of fights or provoking of any kind, they would be joining their beloved Lucius in Azkaban.

**+**

Harry spent an awful lot of time chasing bullies around the school in his 8th Year at Hogwarts.

**+**

Harry noticed that Malfoy’s eyes were almost always pink.

At breakfast one morning Harry noticed Malfoy sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, next to the teacher’s table, reading.

Harry looked to the Gryffindor table at Ron and Hermione giggling together. Harry shrugged and walked over Malfoy and stuck his hand out to him.

‘Hi, I heard this is where Draco Malfoy eats?’ Harry cocked his head to the side. ‘I would introduce my friends but they’re over there being all lovey dovey,’ Harry head Ron let out a squawk. ‘And my name is Potter, Harry Potter.’

Well aware of the silence that occurred across the hall, Malfoys eye’s morphed into bright green for the first time in _months_. Harry’s heart fluttered when he realised that Mal- _Draco_ was grinning like a lunatic. Draco’s arm flew out and grasped Harry’s hand and shook it thoroughly.

 _Oh, thank God._ Harry thought.

**+**

Over the few months Harry had been friends with Draco, he insisted on eating with him for lunch and dinner, only eating breakfast with Hermione and Ron, but they were too wrapped up with each other to notice. Not that Harry minded. He enjoyed making small, but funny comments to see his newfound friend tilt his head back and let out the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Harry loved the way Draco tilted his head back, his mouth open ever so slightly when he laughed and the way he didn’t spend any time on his hair now and how it fell into his eyes when he spoke shyly to Harry. And how he started to hold himself with his old confidence, jokingly sneering at Harry and shooting him insults that didn’t sting as much as they did before. Lastly, the way Draco’s eyes were almost always green now.

Harry was pretty sure he was falling in love.

**+**

‘Roooon?’

‘Yes, mate?’ Ron replied, looking up from his potions essay.

‘How did you know you were in love with Hermione?’

‘Well, I don’t know, I guess it’s your favourite qualities about said person and how they make you feel when they’re around you. The things they’re most passionate about. You feel invincible.’

Harry let out a huff.

‘Woops.’

Ron clapped him on the back and hugged him, whispering a quick, ‘It’s okay.’

**+**

‘Draco?’ Harry whispered to his friend at breakfast.

‘Yes, Harry?’

‘You’re eyes are always green now,’ Draco’s head snapped up and his eyes, now orange, widened. ‘I’m glad you’re happy.’

Draco let out an audible sigh of relief and went back to reading his Potions book. Harry had the slightest smile on his face and Draco’s ears were bright red.

Harry felt a gaze on him. He twisted in his seat and saw Hermione and Ron smiling at him widely, Harry knew his face had turned beat red and he turned back around.

**+**

They brewed Armortentia in Potions.

All Harry smelt was the overpowering cologne Draco wears.

He gulped and stepped away from Draco.

**+**

‘Just do it, Harry. Just say it to me.’ Hermione flapped her arms impatiently.

‘Hermione you aren’t him!’ Harry shrunk lower into the armchair when she glared at him. He huffed. ‘Fine. Draco, I really, really like you, I hope you feel the same.’

‘Harry! There is no _emotion_ whatsoever! You claim you like or love him, but it really doesn’t seem like it!’

‘You know what? I’ll tell him now!’

‘Fine!’

‘Fine.’

Harry stood up and headed out the 8th year common room portrait.

**+**

Harry was shaking with nerves. He turned a corner, heading to the library. That’s where Draco usually was after dinner.

‘Why do I have to be so bloody proud?’ He mumbled to himself, kicking a crack in the cement. ‘I need to get it off my chest anyway; it’s driving me insane,’

‘My my, has our Golden boy lost the plot? Talking to himself?’ Harry’s neck snapped up and was met by vibrant green eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and-

‘DracoIreallylikeyou.’

‘What? Repeat that I didn’t catch a word of it.’

‘I always knew you were deaf.’ Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry sighed again. He stepped forward ever so slightly and leaned upwards and pressed his lips lightly to Draco’s.

When Harry pulled back, Draco’s eyes were wet and _rosey_.

‘Well, Malfoy, your eyes look positively rosey today!’

Draco giggled and pulled Harry back in for a kiss.


End file.
